Kishibe Taiga
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number= 9 (Kidokawa Seishuu) 6 (Resistance Japan) |element= Earth |team= *'Kidokawa Seishuu' (captain) *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu= Ono Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 029 (GO)}} Kishibe Taiga ( ) is the captain and a forward for Kidokawa Seishuu. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14, as a midfielder of Resistance Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A star player with real pro potential. Spends every waking moment training."'' Appearance He has lightly tanned skin, violet hair with two bangs falling just above his shoulders and three in front of his face. His eyes are dark teal in color with black irises. Personality He seems to be worried about the internal fights in his team. He also cares for true soccer and is very strategic. He also seemed to have a friendly relationship with Shindou Takuto, as Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu played in the finals of the Holy Road in the previous year. Plot He made his first appearance in episode 29 with the rest of the Kidokawa Seishuu team. In episode 30, he was dribbled by Shindou's Presto Turn. He used Kidokawa's hissatsu tactic, God Triangle and his hissatsu Triangle ZZ with Izumi and Tobisawa and scored the second goal. He used God Triangle again with Taki Yoshihiko in the episode 31. At the end, when Raimon won the match with 3-2, he and Shindou reconciled with a handshake. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped by Goggle Divers at Kisaragi Mako's left route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken in the 4th floor of the first school building of Raimon) *'Topic': Outdoor School (アウトドア派の話題, obtained at Raimon's school) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Great Inazuma' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Meimonkou Senbatsu' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'HR All Star' *'Mid Stars N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Gallery Kishibe Kidokawa Uniform.PNG|Kishibe in his school uniform. Kishibe Kidokawa Jacket.PNG|Kishibe in his Kidokawa jacket. Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands GO 31 HQ.png|Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands. Kishibe Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Kishibe introducing himself in Resistance Japan. Kishibe.jpg|Kishibe's concept design. IG-04-035.png|IG-04-035. IG-04-039.png|IG-04-039. IG-11-078.jpg|IG-11-078. IG-15-040.PNG|IG-15-040. IG-16-043.PNG|IG-16-043. Trivia *He seems to have some type of connection with Shindou Takuto and they seemed to fight in the previous Holy Road. **He and Shindou are both captains and have the same back number. **Both of them were not the captains of their teams when they fought in the final last year. **They are midfielders in the game and forwards in the anime. Navigation de:Bay Laurel es:Bay Laurel fr:Bay Laurel it:Bay Laurel vi:Kishibe Taiga Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters